Green Eyed Monster
by Chipmunk Chica
Summary: Jeanette and Simon start hanging out more, but what happens, when a new girl catches Simon's eye? Will Jeanette be okay because they're 'friends', or fall to jealousy? Chapter 14 up now!
1. Getting ready for the 'date'

**A/N: This is the first Fanfic, so it might start out suckish. So don't be too harsh. This chapter is gonna be short probably because it's a starter chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're wearing that? On a date?" stated, rather loudly, a pink-clad chipette.<p>

'_Really, that's what she's upset about?' _ the purple-clad chipette, Jeanette, thought.

"Yes, and it's not a date, we're just friends." She said.

"Uh-huh _friends. _Is that why you're wearing that outfit?" the pink chipette, Brittany, said, with a smirk on her face.

Then she started going off about certain images superstars have to set. The chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette, and their sister Eleanor, were world famous superstars, along with the chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. The purple chipette honestly thought the outfit was fine. It was only her and her best friend, Simon Seville, going to view the stars in the park. She wore plain purple tee, on top of grey sweats, with brown Uggs on her feet. She wore a pair of light purple glasses on her face, with her hair tied up loosely with a purple ribbon. Really, she was scared that if her fashionista sister got a hold of her, she'd end up looking like…well, her.

_'Blah, blah, blah, I'm just going to see the stars with…Simon'_ Jeanette thought.

It was no big secret they had a huge crush on each other, no matter how many times they told their relentless siblings '_WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!'. _

"Fine Brittany. Change me to date mode!" said Jeanette in an exasperated tone.

"Yay!" Brittany squealed.

After about 25 minutes of primping and pampering, Jeanette stepped down the stairs looking even more beautiful. She had on a black biker jacket, with a purple baby doll top underneath. She had on black skinny jeans and lavender ballet flats with bows on each.

Brittany jumped up and down and squealed "Perfect!".

"You don't think it's a bit…much, too…flashy?"Jeanette asked nervously.

Brittany rolled her eyes, a sighed. "Jean," she said comfortingly "You look fine".

"Okay" she said, still unsure.

With that, she checked the clock and said " Oh, I've got to get going!". She opened the door and quickly yelled "Later, Britt. See you soon!".

"Have fun," Brittany yelled down the sidewalk" On your date!" she said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Review please! I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't be mean. I also like suggestions. Update coming soon! <strong>


	2. Realizations

As Jeanette entered the park, she stopped to catch her breath. After her heartbeat returned to normal, she saw Simon sitting on bench with a telescope in front of him. He was looking through the eyepiece, and twisting a knob. Jeanette just sighed dreamily, as she started to walk over to him.

"Hey Simon." She said, startling him.

"Oh, hi Netta. I didn't even hear you coming. Probably because of those flats." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I was Brittany-ed" she said.

"Anyways, I hear that tonight is when Saturn is supposed to be closest to Earth this year. We should look for it." He said excitedly.

"Yeah, that sounds interesting!" she said just as excited. "I see you bought your telescope. Cool."

"Yeah, I thought we'd see the stars better with it. Let's get started."

And with that, the two chipmunks sat in the park for about an hour, watching the stars and constellations, talking and chatting, laughing and giggling, enjoying themselves.

Then, Jeanette looked at her cell screen and saw it read: _10:13._

"Oh, man. Simon, it's getting late. We better get going." Jeanette said quickly.

"You're right." He said, while checking his watch.

The two gathered their items, and quickly walked down the street. Within 5 minutes, the two stood outside of the Miller's residence in an awkward silence.

"Well," said Jeanette, trying to fill the silence, "It was fun."

Simon smiled shyly, and agreed.

'_Say something stupid!_' said voices in both of their heads.

"Well, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, at school." Simon half stated, half asked.

"Yeah" Jeanette stuttered.

Then, Jeanette turned and walked into her house, but not before waving shyly at Simon.

Once she was in, she noticed Ms. Miller had nodded off on the couch, still wearing her reading glasses. Jeanette let out a quiet giggle, and walked over to her mother. She gently pulled off her glasses and set them on the table. Then, she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and made her way upstairs towards her sisters.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jean! Where have you been?" she asked right after Jeanette stepped in the door.<p>

"On a date! With Simon!" Brittany said teasingly from across the room, with a smirk on her face.

_'I wish. Like he likes me like that.' _Jeanette thought.

"Hello? Earth to Jean?," said Eleanor.

Jeanette snapped out of her trance."Oh! What?"

"Where were you?"

"Me and Simon went to watch the stars in the park for a while. No big deal. And it was not a date" she said, more towards Brittany.

After a couple more minutes of talking, Jeanette slipped in the bathroom to take a shower, put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and all that.

By the time she was finished, both her sisters had slipped into bed. Eleanor read a book with her lamp on, and Brittany had fell into a deep slumber.

Jeanette decided to join Brittany.

"Goodnight Ellie."

"Night Jean!"

* * *

><p><em>What? I'm back in the park with Simon. But where's his telescope? And why is he in a tux? Why am I in a dress? What's going on here?<em>

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Jeanette_._"

'_But he always calls me Netta-what is wrong, here?_'

"Uh, thanks Simon."

"You know you look gorgeous under moonlight."

"Thank you, I'm...flattered."

"And your eyes just dazzle people, your dress flatters you eyes...so...much"

_He's gonna kiss me? He's gonna kiss me! Uh-oh!_

"I love you" he whispers.

* * *

><p>Jeanette's eyes popped open as she realized she was still in her bed. She felt her brow and realized she'd been sweating. She layed back as she whispered "Oh. My. God."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Suggestions!<strong>


	3. New Girl

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Jeanette walked into school on Monday, she couldn't help but think back to her dream the night before.<p>

_"I love you" he whispered._

Maybe, with some luck, she could avoid Simon in school and their classes. But that was no such luck because as she turned the corner to her locker she saw Simon standing there nervously, looking at the ground. She tried to turn away but he saw her and yelled "Jeanette! Wait up!"

She stopped and turned to see him running towards her. She looked towards the ground, because she knew she couldn't take looking him in the eyes.

"Hey Jean."

"Hey Si"

"So I-I was wondering if you'd like to go see the planetarium show with m-me next friday?" Simon asked nervously.

_'Do I go? It would be fun, but that dream. But it would kill him if I didn't! I'll go, I mean, how can I see him if it's dark?'_

"Okay, what time is it?" she asked.

"8:30. We'll leave the house at 8?"

"O-Okay" she stuttered.

And with that, they retrieved their materials from their lockers, and headed to homeroom.

* * *

><p>In homeroom, Alvin and Brittany were having another pointless fight, Theodore and Eleanor were discussing what recipe to use for a project, and Jeanette and Simon were reading boulder-sized books. Everyone else was talking, kind of loudly. Then, the principal came in, followed by a chipette, wearing a grey long sleeved graphic tee, under a white vest, on top of a black miniskirt, grey leggings and black Converses who was looking around nervously, mostly at the floor. Then the principal cleared her throat and announced<p>

"Hello class. This is Danielle. I expect you all to make her comfortable here." she said, looking more towards the chipmunks.

"Hi Danielle." the class replied in monotone.

Then, Danielle took a seat next to the other chipmunks in the room.

"Hi, I'm Brittany" Brittany said, "These are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Hi Danielle" both Jeanette and Eleanor said at the same time.

"And I'm Alvin" Alvin said, pushing Brittany over "And these are my brothers Simon and Theodore"

Danielle looked at the girls first and waved shyly, then over at the guys, but stopped.

_'Oh, my, god! He looks hot!' _she thought.

Alvin noticed her kinda staring blankly.

"Earth to Danielle?"

_'She must be thinking about my extreme awesomeness' _Alvin thought

"If you're worried about this school, I'd be happy to be your _personal _guide" he said.

Just then, Brittany shot him the look of death.

"Or not" he said, quickly, moving towards Brittany.

"Well, me and Theo can't because we have a cooking project to work on." Eleanor said apolegetically.

"So I guess me and Jeanette will show you."

"Actually, I have to help Ms. Williams with something, so I guess it's just you and Danielle" Jeanette said.

"Eh, what could go wrong?" Alvin said, most likely just throwing karma into the balance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Update coming soon! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Wrong, but Right

"That's the science room. Ms. Lewis teaches that class, and she's a sweet old lady. Ms. Williams teaches reading. And Mr. Scott teaches social studies." Simon said.

"Whoa, lots of classes and teachers and subjects, oh my!" Daniels said, jokingly."What do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, most of the time me and the others just head out to the courtyard during lunch or free period. We just sit around and talk." Simon said.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. Maybe, I could hang out with you guys next time?" Danielle said hopefully.

"Oh, sure.I'm sure the others wouldn't mind." Simon said.

So, the two continued their tour, and met up with the others at lunch. Simon and Danielle were caught in a debate over something science-y.

"No way, boron and chlorine would not do that." Simon said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, it would! You're so crazy!" Danielle say with a smile just as huge, if not bigger.

"Alright, we'll just see about that! After school, meet me in the science lab, and we'll just test that theory." said Simon.

"But we usually do our homework together after school." Jeanette said, sadly.

"Oh, um...I promise, we'll do it tomorrow." Simon said, nervously.

"Oh, um, okay." Jeanette said disappointingly.

* * *

><p>Simon and Danielle stood in front of a lab table, dressed in lab coats and goggles. Simon was standing next to Danielle, turned away from her, working with the boron.<p>

"Okay, the chlorine is in the bottom of the bottle, Simon." Danielle said.

"Okay, here, take the boron and put it in the beaker." Simon said, turning to face Danielle.

But as he turned he realized he was closer to Danielle, because their faces were only inches apart.

"Um..." Simon said.

"So, what...now" Danielle said.

_'I wanna back up, but.. I don't wanna' _Simon thought.

Then, Simon very reluctantly backed up. "So, we add the boron, and..."

Nothing happened to the mixture. "So, I guess you were right." Danielle said.

Just then, the mixture exploded from behind Danielle. She jumped, and Simon caught her. There they stood. Danielle in Simon's arms, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Wrong." Simon said, simply with a smirk.

"But, uh, right." Danielle said.

But outside the room, Eleanor stood with Theodore, after hearing the whole conversation. She turned to look at him and simply said.

"Uh-oh"

"You got that right."

"Should we tell Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Absolutely not" Theodore said quickly. Then he cleared his throat, "I mean, it would break her heart."

"But she'd hate us" Eleanor said, matter-of-factly.

"Not as much as she'd hate Simon" Theodore said, nudging Eleanor with his elbow.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Alvin were walking home, when Alvin said randomly<p>

"Are you jealous of Danielle?"

"Heck, no. Why did you say that?"

"I think Jeanette got pretty ticked with her at lunch."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding?" Alvin said exasperated. "First, he like totally ignored her, then, he like up and dumped her for Danielle"

"She said it was okay. That pleased Simon enough."

"Yeah, well, for a genius, Simon seems pretty oblivious to Jeanette."

"Can't argue with you there."

"So, uh, wanna make-out?" Alvin said, wiggling his eyebrows, and swinging his arm around Brittany.

Brittany broke out of his grasp, jogging forward, yelling "Keep up rockstar!"

* * *

><p>After Danielle and Simon, cleaned up, and walked out to the courtyard.<p>

There they saw Jeanette writing in a book. Figuring it was a diary, Simon said she should go over there.

Simon walked back into the building, and Danielle walked over to Jeanette.

"Hey Jeanette."

"Oh, you scared me." Jeanette said.

"Whatcha up to?" Danielle said.

"Not much" Jeanette said.

Suddenly, Jeanette's phone buzzed. She looked at the screen, then said, "Sorry, Danielle. I have to take this"

"It's okay."

Then Jeanette, got up and walked to the other side of the courtyard.

After a minute, she ran over and hastily said "Sorry, my mom is mad because I forgot to do something. I gotta run! Later!"

She grabbed her tote bag, and scampered out, but not before a purple book with writing on the front on front that read : _Jeanette Miller's Diary._

_'Read it! Find out what if she likes Simon! Do not read that diary! Don't break what could be a friendship! She already hates me because Simon likes me! But it's still wrong.' _

Danielle's cocious battled itself.

_'I'll keep it and give it to her later.' _ Danielle said, out loud, satisfied with her final decision.


	5. Uh Oh

The next day, at school, Jeanette was walking with Eleanor and Theodore. She smiled while her baby sister talked to her crush about random foods. As they approached,

she waved by to the green-clad counterparts, and headed to her locker. But she couldn't help but notice Simon stand by his locker, dressed in khaki's and a plaid button

down shirt. It was really cute.

_'Maybe tomorrow, I should ask Brittany to help me pick something more...Brittanyish.__'_

She was practically exploding, with excitement thinking of her 'date' with Simon on Friday. So much, she had completely forgotten about her dream. She had other dreams to focus on.

But those dreams where shattered when she saw Danielle come up to Simon's locker, and started talking to him, and as he gathered his books, and put them in his backpack, and swung his arms around Danielle's shoulder.

_'Maybe they're just friends. Look at the way he's looking at her. He's never looked at anyone else that way. Yes, he has you!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the two tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Netta" Simon said.

"Aww, that's a cute nickname." Danielle said.

"Thanks" Simon said.

"Wassup?"

Just then Brittany ran down the hall, holding Alvin's classic red cap. She stopped when she saw Simon's arm around Danielle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's, uh, going on here?" she asked.

"BRITTANY! HAND THE HAT OVER AND NOB- Whoa! When did you two start going out? And I thought Simon was-Oh, hi Jeanette." Alvin said.

Simon's face just read : _Get out._

When Alvin looked back for Brittany, he discovered she had already ran halfway down the hallway. So he said his goodbyes, and chased her down the hallway, screaming her name.

"So Jean, what's up?" Danielle said.

"Oh, not much. Really, I should be asking you two the, uh, same thing." Jeanette said, trying hard to hide the iciness in her voice.

"Oh, this. We're not going out. We're just friends. That's all." Simon said.

"Yeah, uh huh. Friends, okay." Jeanette said, doubtfully.

"What? You're telling me he's never walked with you, like this." Danielle said, a little ticked off.

"I'm just saying. People talk, when people walk, like that." Jeanette said, very uncharacteristically.

Just then, Alvin and Brittany ran back through, laughing and screaming.

"I'll just see you later" Jeanette said, and stormed off.

"What is her problem?" Danielle said.

"I don't know, it's so unlike Jeanette. I'm gonna go see what's wrong with her." Simon said, walking after Jeanette.

As he walked off, he forgot he had Danielle's tote on his arm. He accidentally tripped in the hallway, with some of the contents spilling out, one catching his eye the most.

A purple book with : _Jeanette Miller's Diary _printed on the front.

_' This is gonna take a lot of explaining.' _Simon thought angrily.

_' Or, I wait, and read it. To figure out why she's been acting so strange. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes.' _Simon managed to shut his good conscious up, and started to read the first

page.

And with that he opened the book, to the last page that read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Simon completely turned me down today. For a smart boy, he is really dumb. I mean, he forgot me, just for that Danielle. Ugh, why can't he see that she's not the one for him? I AM! I've hung out with him, had heart-to-hearts, comforted each other. He just throws that away for that lit- _then it stopped.

"Oh my god."

Then, he turned to read a few pages back. One really shocked him from about a year ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what Simon does, but words just can't describe the feeling I get when he's around. It feels like angels are singing, even better than the Top #100. It feels like there_

_ are butterflies, because I'm nervous, but then he soothes them, because he's so comforting. It feels like...heaven, only better. It's funny, because even though Alvin always tries _

_to make him feel like he'll never "live up" to Alvin, Alvin'll never live up to Simon. It's kinda hot to see him retort to Alvin maturely. He's so great._

Simon's heart leapt with joy, anger, and the greatest, confusion.

Danielle or Jeanette?

* * *

><p><strong>-EARLIER, WITH ALVIN AND BRITTANY-<strong>

****"You know, stealing my hat is getting old." Alvin said, with a smirk.

"If it's so old, why is so funny?" Brittany said, stifling giggles.

They were walking down the hallway, with Alvin readjusting his cap on top of his unkempt hair.

"Eh, whatever. What about Simon and that Danielle chick." Alvin said.

"I know right! He had his arm around her and everything. You think their dating?" Brittany said excitedly.

"It's like super obvious. And I was gonna say earlier I thought Simon and Jeanette were dating. But that wouldv'e ended up with me getting slapped." Alvin said.

"Do you ever say something where you DON'T get slapped?" Brittany asked.

"Touche. You know, if Simon is dating Danielle and Jeanette, then HE'S become the player. But then,-"

"Then what?" Brittany asked, hanging on to Alvin's every word.

"Then, I'll become the responsible one. And have to do my homework!" Alvin said.

"Good luck with that." Brittany said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to include Theo and Ellie in the next chapter, maybe they'll hear something Simon said or did? Ah, well? Review! Suggest! PM! I don't care! <strong>**; )**


	6. My Talk with Alvin

**-Simon's POV-**

****I walked home by myself, instead of with the others. I couldn't face Jeanette. It would just be too hard. I immediately noticed I had arrived first, because it was dead quiet.

Except for the voice in my head.

_'Why can't you face her, Simon? Are you too smart to admit you love her?'_

'Man you sound like Alvin'

_'Why can't you face her?' _

'I don't know'

_'Ooh, I do. It's because you love her!'_

'No, it's just that I feel guilty for, you know, what I did.'

_'Reading her diary? That's your excuse'_

'It's not an excuse'

_'Yes, because if everyone else can tell she likes you, you should too, seeing as how you're a genius!'_

'Oh, so everybody read her diary?' Simon asked his inner psyche.

_'No, Einstein. EVERYONE READ HER FACE AND HER ACTIONS!' _

'What are you trying to say?'

Before my conscience had the chance to cuss him out, Alvin walked in, with his cell phone to his ear, with a very ticked off expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alvin said.

I heard the person in the phone talk loudly.

"Okay Britt. Whatever you say. See you." Alvin said, boringly.

As he shut the phone, he sighed loudly, walking into the kitchen.

"Girl problems?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, Brittany's worked up over something, I zoned out when she was telling me what it was." Alvin said, biting into his apple.

"I know how you feel" I said with a sigh.

"No, you don't!" Alvin laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Everybody's saying hat. My he could tell me what it means.

"Si, you got two girls falling for you." Alvin said, still biting the apple.

"Uggggh... please don't say that." I groaned.

"Why?" Alvin asked

"Because I don't want people thinking I'm dating Danielle and cheating on Jeanette, or vice versa."

"Whoa, dude. Well, I guess it's your choice."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, who do you think is a better girl for you? Jeanette or Danielle?" Alvin asked, as if it was so simple.

"Well, Jeanette is sweet and caring, smart, beautiful, and my best friend since, forever. I mean, I've told her stuff you don't even know about." I said.

"Gee, thanks bro." Alvin said, with a smile on his face.

"C'mon, you're telling me Brittany doesn't know one of your secrets?" I asked, knowing well she did.

"Brittany doesn't keep secrets." Alvin said, simply.

"Touche. Ok, now Danielle, she is so smart and beautiful, but she's not afraid to speak her mind." I said.

"So, pick." Alvin said, turning to go in the room.

"It's not always that easy." I almost whispered.

'What am I supposed to do?'

_'I don't know, my shift ends at 3. See ya tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p>I was standing in a white room, with a large screen on two of the walls. One was purple, while one was white with grey stripes.<p>

The purple one suddenly turns on. There stood me in a tux, dancing to slow music with a beautiful chipette in a long purple flowy dress. As she turned, I caught her in a

dip. Then, I pulled her back close to my face, and whispered something in her ear to make her blush and giggle. Then, we leaned in for a passionate kiss. The

screen cut off, and the grey one cut on.

It was the same dance, except we weren't dancing like I was before. Then, Danielle started talking.

"Simon, I'm so happy you chose me."

"For what, my love?"

"For choosing me to love, before any other girls."

"What other girls could compare to you, darling. You're so exquisite, so beautiful, so brilliant, so...everything."

"Thank you. You know how to make a girl feel special."

"You're not a girl. You're my girl." Simon said, as they leaned in to kiss.

Then, the screen cut off.

"It's your choice, listen to your heart. But do not let your friend's and family's voices go deaf." said an unknown voice.

But before Simon could ask what it meant, he awoke to an alarm clock buzzing.

"More confusion. Check." Simon said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not in LOVE with this chapter, but it really is a filler chapter you know? Anyway, review, suggest, say something! ; )<strong>


	7. True Motivations

Danielle walked into school

**Sorry I took so long to update, I wanted it to be up today, so here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Miller's house-<strong>

"You like Danielle, right?" Brittany asked Jeanette while changing into her PJ's.

"What?" Jeanette asked, already in bed.

"Danielle? You don't mind her, you know, going out with Simon? " Brittany asked slowly.

"Their not dating!" Jeanette snapped. "I mean, I don't think they are."

"Whoa touchy." giggled Eleanor from her bed.

"It's not that." Jeanette said.

"You say that, but your cheeks say another." Brittany said.

"I don't care whether her and Simon date or not. I don't like him like that." Jeanette said, quietly but firmly.

_'I don't THINK I like him like that. Oh, why are feelings so confusing?_' Jeanette thought.

"Well, something about her rubs me the wrong way." Brittany said.

"What? Why?" Eleanor said, shocked. "She seemed like a nice enough girl to me."

"Yeah, well that's because she didn't look at your crush, like he was made of chocolate." Brittany snapped.

"Teddy's not my boyfriend, just my...um, friend." Eleanor said, blushing.

"Well, next time that girl looks at Alvin, I'll go crazy" Brittany huffed.

* * *

><p>Danielle sat on her bed, writing in her pink diary.<p>

_OMG, Simon is like the sweetest chipmunk to walk this EARTH! He is so nice to me! He might like me more than that Jeanette girl. Here I was thinking that they had this_

_"connection", when the second I came around he dropped her like a hot tomato. His brothers are kinda cute. One of them hits on me like no tomorrow. His girlfriend always gives_

_me "the look". She really needs to get over herself. I don't care about her, or her boyfriend, it's Simon I want. He's the full package. But that Jeanette girl better not get in my way._

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Brittany was walking to her locker, but as she turned the corner and what she saw made her face grow red with anger. Danielle was leaning<p>

against Alvin's, talking to him. She handed him a slip of paper, then, with a flirtatious wink, she was off, to God knows where. Alvin put the paper in a pocket in his

backpack. Brittany was fuming!

"What was that about?" Brittany said loudly, through gritted teeth, scaring Alvin to death.

"Um, what was what about?" Alvin said nervously.

"What did 'Ms. Thing' say to you? And what was on the paper?" Brittany hissed.

"Nothing, babe." Alvin said, as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok, but if I find out she was hitting on you, I'll hit her." Brittany said, calming down.

"Let's get to class." Alvin said. Little did he know, Brittany had slipped the paper from the pocket, and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Sorry, I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in class." she said, walking in the bathroom.

She unfolded the paper and read, _(240)593-0018 Call me ; )_

"Oh, she's dead."

* * *

><p>As Danielle walked to lunch, she was suddenly pulled to the side. There stood Brittany with a scowl on her face.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Danielle snapped.

"Me? How about you? Don't even think you can hit on Alvin, because I'll hit you." Brittany said acidly.

"What's wrong, honey? Worried that Alvin's more into me than you?" Danielle said, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm only worried about how much trouble I'll be in when I hurt you." Brittany said, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, princess. It's not my fault that both of the boys find me attractive. It's a curse. Just leave me alone and I'll decide between Simon, or Alvin. Kay."

"Look here, you-"

"No, you look. You had better stop threatening me, or I'll send Alvin this picture." Danielle threatened.

Danielle whipped her phone out, and showed a picture of two chipmunks kissing on a porch. You couldn't see their faces, but the chipette was clad in pink, and the boy

was in jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Who cares if you show Alvin that?" Brittany shot.

"Oh, I think you might, because that chipette looks alot like you. You know, from a certain angle." Danielle said evilly.

"You wouldn't." Brittany whispered.

"But we both know I would. Now leave me to choose, between Alvin or Simon. Either way, one will be with me. I'll be dating the most famous chipmunks in the world."

"What makes you think Simon would fall for you?" Brittany shot.

"Would? Simon's wrapped around my finger. While Jeanette sits there and denies obvious feelings. Simon is obviously getting bored. I would be more than ecstatic to be

with Simon."

"Well, then, why would Alvin choose you? He has me." Brittany said.

"Yeah, you. The bossy, pushy, conceited, stuck-up, brat. I don't know why I ever thought he would leave you." Danielle said sarcastically.

"I know. It's because I'm not a psycho chick trying to date two brothers at once." Brittany said confidentally.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than sit here and battle with you." Danielle said, turning on her heel, walking to who cares where.

"That little-" she said.

_'I have to decide. My sister or Alvin? Jeanette's always saying she won't mind if Simon and Jeanette are dating. And I like Alvin too much to let that wench have him.'_

"So it's decided. I'll pick Alvin. I hope that Jeanette will forgive me. I have to find Simon."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I wonder why no matter how long I think I have the story, the chapters always end up shorter than I thought. It's weird. I'll update sooner this time! What is Brittany gonna tell Danielle? Is Simon gonna pick Danielle or Jeanette? What's Danielle's problem? Well, I know! But it's always nice to keep people on their toes. Review!<strong>


	8. Knowledge and Tears, Secrets and Fears

**OMG, I feel bad for making u guys wait like that. But now I have everything figured out, so it should move smoother. Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Simon and Danielle walked in school the next day, hand in hand, smiling like lovesick puppies. Brittany was behind them, scowling.<p>

"That little tramp." she muttered as Jeanette walked by sadly.

"What's wrong, Jean?" Brittany asked, worried.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that, I usually talk to Simon on the way to school, but he's to busy talking to Danielle." Jeanette said.

"You're not jealous, right?" Brittany asked.

"No! Not jealous, but unwanted." Jeanette said, dejectedly.

"It'll be okay, sis." Brittany said.

'I don't want to be a jerk for wanting to keep Alvin with me. I GOTTA find Simon.' Brittany thought.

Lucky for her, Simon was standing at his locker, Danielle who knows where, who cares where.

"Hey Simon."

"Um, hi Brittany. Whatcha need?"

"I need to talk to you about your..._girlfriend." _she said acidly.

"Danni? Isn't she sweet?" Simon said dreamily.

"Yeah, uh, she's a real...doll." she said, boredly.

"Well, go on with what you were saying."

"I just want to wish you two the best. Don't ever let her go." Brittany said, coolly, with a smile on her face.

"Um, thanks Britt." Simon said, uneasily.

"Anytime Si, anytime."

* * *

><p>Jean walked home and sat on the couch next to her sisters, who were watching some cheesy movie. Soon, Eleanor's phone started vibrating. She picked it up and<p>

smiled.

"Hi Teddy-Yeah- Are you serious?-Don't play with me man!-Be there in 5!"

Eleanor hung up, got off the couch, and started dancing around.

"Whoa! What happened?" Brittany laughed.

"The Chipmunks and the Chipettes have been nominated for a Slammy Award. The award ceremony is Friday. I can't wait!"

"But Simon and I are supposed to go to the planetarium on Friday!" Jeanette worried.

"Jean, would you rather go to the Slammies or a planetarium show?" Brittany said.

"Well, I guess I can give up the show." Jeanette joked.

"YAY!" the Chipettes yelled.

"I wonder what we should wear!" Brittany asked.

"Let's go see what the chipmunks are wearing." Jeanette said.

The three hopped off the couch, and headed across the street.

* * *

><p>Brittany ran through the door with Eleanor close on her heels. Alvin engulfed her in a huge hug, and picked her up. Theo and Ellie were jumping down spinning<p>

around. Jeanette smiled heading up the stairs, towards Simon's door. Jeanette knocked on Simon's dor and heard 'come in' from the other side. She walked in to find

Simon typing away at his desk, probably a report for school.

"Hey Jean."

"Simon, did you hear?" Jeanette asked excitedly.

"About the Slammies? Yeah."

"Simon! You're not the least bit excited for the Slammies?" Jeanette asked, utterly shocked.

"The Chipmunks have been to the Slammies before." Simon shrugged.

"I just thought you's be excited, because Theodore sure was." Jeanette replied.

"Theodore gets excited because they have a huge buffet there."

"And Alvin?" Jeanette asked, matter-of-factly.

"Do you know how many hot girls show up to the Slammies? Alvin gets a flirt workout there." Simon laughed.

"Are you taking anybody?" Jeanette asked, partially knowing the answer.

"Well, I was think-"

Simon was cut off by his phone ringing, with Danielle's name showing up across the screen.

"Hey Danni."

_'Danni? Since when does he call her 'Danni'?_

"Not much, I'm just hanging with Jeanette in my room. I'll put you on speaker."

Simon hit a button, and set the phone down on the desk, then went back to typing.

"Hi Danielle." Jeanette said.

"Hey Jeanette." Danielle said, boringly.

"What's up?" Jeanette asked, ignoring her rudeness.

"Nothing. You?" she asked, more interested now.

Just then, Brittany and Alvin started dancing up the stairs.

"We're goin' to the Slammies, we're goin' to the Slammies!" they sung, really loudly.

"Did they say the Slammies?" Danielle squealed.

"Yeah!" Simon chuckled.

"Sooo, can I come? Pretty please?" Danielle begged.

"Of course, I was gonna ask you anyways."

Jeanette politely stepped out, and stuck a goodbye note on Simon's door.

As she walked out the door her inner voice spoke up.

_'Well_,_ aren't they in love?'_

'Oh shut up.'

_'You should have made your move when you had the chance. Told you.'_

'Yeah, don't remind me.'

_'I'm just saying, something is up with Danielle. If you can figure it out, Simon will love you.' _

'So since you know so much, what's her problem?'

_'I'm just her to lead you on the right path kid. Me and Simon's psyche are going to play mini golf tonight. See ya!'_

"Ok, it's official, I'm losing my mind." Jeanette said, out loud, as she walked through the door to her house.

* * *

><p>Jeanette figured she would ask Brittany when she got home, seeing as how her psyche was 'off-duty'.<p>

"I'm home, Jean.'' Brittany yelled.

"Up here. Where's Ellie?" she yelled back.

"Her and Theo took a walk through the park. She'll be back soon." Brittany said coming through the door.

"I need to talk to you. It's really important." Jeanette said, once Brittany got in the room.

"Deny everything. If that doesn't work blame it on Alvin." Brittany said, taking off her shoes.

"What? No, it's not anything like that. It's about Danielle." Jeanette replied.

Brittany's face drained, as she started to turn to face her little sister.

"What did she do to you? Oh my god, I'll get her." Brittany growled.

"Britt, calm down. She didn't do anything...right?" she asked cautiously.

"You might wanna sit down for this." Brittany warned.

Jeanette did as told. "Ok, what?"

"Danielle is an evil little skank." Brittany stated. "She claims she loves Simon but she's really hitting on Alvin too. She blackmailed me, doesn't love either of them, and is

a plain ol' dirtbag. She threatened to send Alvin some picture of this girl who looks like me from an angle to him if I don't leave her alone, or tell them. Jean, I told Simon

to pick her, so I could keep Alvin, but you're my sister. If he's dumb enough to belive her then let him, because that's none of our business. But we need to do

something about that gold digger." Brittany spilled.

Jeanette just sat there with a face mixed between shock, sadness, anger, and hurt.

"She seemed so nice." she managed to whisper.

"Looks can be decieving, Jean." Brittany sighed

"You said we have to do something. What?" Jeanette asked, hopefully.

"I think you should talk to Simon, and I'll talk to Alvin." Brittany said getting up.

"Now?" Jeanette asked

"No better time than the present ." she said walking out the door.

"Come on." she yelled back at her sister.

The girls walked across the street, knocking politely.

Alvin answered.

"Forget something?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." Brittany said.

"Her too?" he said, pointing at Jeanette.

"No she's gonna talk to Simon." Brittany said.

"Okay..." Alvin said, ushering them in.

Jeanette headed up the stairs and opened Simon's door.

He had stopped talking to Danielle and was reading a _Harry Potter _book.

"Hey Jean."

"What? How'd you know it was me? You couldn't possibly see me from here."

Theo and Ellie are still not home yet, or else I'd smell whatever he was baking. Brittany wouldn't come in here, and Alvin would bust in here, being loud. I'd obviously see Dave or Ms. Miller. So I figured it was you."

"Okay, um, I have to tell you something, but I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Tell me." Simon said.

"Well, Brittany told me some things about Danielle. Like, bad things." Jeanette stuttered.

"Like what?" he asked, unfazed.

"Well, pick one. Blackmailing, two timing, or hitting on people." Jeanette said.

Simon hopped of his bed onto the floor, looking at Jeanette. Hurt and anger flowed through his gray-blue eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Jeanette." he said.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" she said, obviously hurt.

"You're saying these horrible things about the girl I love."

"But the girl you "love", is doing these horrible things." she fired.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry." he said, sincerely.

On the verge of tears, she fired, "No you're not sorry. Because you trust that little wench you met last week, over you're lifelong friend."

"Well, my lifelong friend is being mean and unreasonable."

"You wanna know what's mean? Blackmailing Brittany with a fake picture is mean. Being two-faced is mean. Hitting on the "love of your life"'s brother is mean. Lying to

the person you love is mean! I've been nothing but nice to you and her, no matter how much I wanted to rip her face off. You deserve far better than her, but you're so in

"love"!" Jeanette snapped.

"How do you know she did those things, huh? Brittany told you? Brittany who gossips 24/7? You believe her? I talked to Brittany earlier and she told me Danni was a

doll. She told me to keep her forever." Simon shot.

"How do you know she _didn't _do those things? Brittany already told me what she told you. Brittany is my sister, so who would I believe? Her or your 'girlfriend' who acts

like a completely different person once I come in the picture!"

"Okay, she's your sister. That doesn't change the fact that you're not telling me the truth. I thought I knew you better than that. But obviously not." he said.

"You know, Simon. Now, I see what a jerk you are. For trusting, that, that little tramp!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Simon yelled.

"You know, I wonder, why you treat the girl who talks about you like a piece of trash behind your back, better than the girl, who has done everything for you."

Jeanette started backing up towards the door.

"Wait, Jeanette, I'm sorry." Simon started to say.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever thinking you were the one." Jeanette cried.

"No, Jean-" he said, grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me!," she turned around for a second. "Just...just leave me alone. Why don't you go hang out with Danielle, you know, since you love her so much." she said,

shaking her head. She turned and walked through the door.

As she slammed the door, Simon mentally slapped himself. Only four words ran through his mind.

'What have I done?'

* * *

><p>Brittany sat Alvin down, and explained Danielle's nutjob plan to him. Once she was done, he just sat there, with a grin on his face. Brittany looked at him like he was crazy.<p>

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I knew that chick was crazy, I just needed to figure out why." he laughed.

"So, you didn't like her, like that, ever?" Brittany asked.

"Of course not. I have you, don't I?" Alvin reassured.

"I told her that!" Brittany laughed.

"So she thinks that me or Simon are gonna fall in love with her?

"Yeah, pretty much." Brittany said.

"Well, then I guess she'll have to think again." he said, looking at her lovingly.

"You are such the suck-up." she joked.

"Am not!" he defended.

"Ok, maybe not." she said, playfully.

Just then, Jeanette flew down the stairs, and out the house.

"What happened?" Alvin asked.

"I f Simon hurt my sister, I'm gonna-" Brittany growled.

"Down girl." Alvin laughed.

Brittany stormed upstairs, Alvin close behind, and flung Simon's door open.

"Next time someone does that, the door might as well just fall off." Simon said.

"What did you do to my sister?" Brittany said.

"I, I did something really dumb." he said, sadly.

Brittany turned to Alvin and said,"Call me, and tell me what he said. I'm gonna go find Jeanette."

With that, she stormed down the stairs, to her house.

"Man, what did you do?" Alvin said.

"I told Jeanette she was being unreasonable and jealous, after she came up with these lies about Danielle, blackmailing Brittany, and hitting on you."

"And you told her she was lying?" Alvin clarified.

"Yes, because Danni would never do those things." Simon said.

"But she did." Alvin said.

"Not you too." Simon groaned.

"Look Simon, don't start yelling at me. Just listen." Alvin said.

"Ok, fine. Talk." Simon huffed.

"I'm not gonna insult you. You didn't notice the way she flirts with me, or looks at me." Alvin asked.

"No, because she didn't do any of those things." Simon stated.

"You know, for a smart chipmunk, you miss a lot of basics." Alvin muttered.

"Okay, Simon, yes she did. On the other hand, why would Jeanette lie to you?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm not with her." Simon pondered.

"Yes, maybe she's upset, but think back to when we first met the girls. This is sweet little Jeanette we're talking about. The same Jeanette who doesn't keep secrets from

the one she loves, or lie for no apparent reason. This is the Jeanette doesn't like to keep secrets or lie.

You of all people should know that she wouldn't do that." Alvin said. "Why would she start now?" Alvin reasoned.

"I know, it's just...I guess I don't want to believe that sweet Danielle did those things." Simon confessed.

"I thought you only fell for einstienettes." Alvin said, "What proof do you have Danielle is a genius? You guys don't have classes together."

"We were in the lab one day, and-" Simon began.

"Good story. Save it for the talk shows." Alvin said.

Just then, his phone rang and Brittany's name flashed across the screen. Alvin picked it up, and put it on speaker. Automatically the two brothers heard sobbing in the background.

"Hey Alvin. Did you talk to him?" Brittany asked is phone back on handset, picked up a jacket, and walked out of the room. But not before mouthing to Simon, _'We'll show you._

"Yeah." he said.

"Who is 'we'?" Simon yelled.

"You'll see." Alvin responded. He put the phone back up to his ear, and said.

"Britt, I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, now he knows. I bet you can figure out where the Slammies came from right? :<strong> **) Now that I know what I want to do, I'll update sooner. See ya!**


	9. Plans, and Cramps?

**I reread the last chapter, and saw some mistakes. So reread it, and look out for new stuff I put, and mistakes I fixed! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, talk." she said, a little bit impatiently. Alvin heard sobbing in the background.<p>

"Is everything okay over there?" he asked.

"No, Jeanette has been crying ever since I got here." Brittany sighed.

"My brother is-" Alvin started to say.

"A JERK!" Jeanette yelled.

"Sorry, I have you on speaker." Brittany said. "What was your plan?"

"Jeanette, Simon invited Danielle to the Slammies right?"Alvin asked through the speaker.

"More like she invited herself, but yeah, she's coming." Jeanette said, coldly.

"Okay, this is good." Alvin said. He was walking down the street, away from both houses.

"Good? How?" the chipettes said, almost simultaneously.

"We expose her at the Slammies!" Alvin said.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"We trick her into thinking she's gonna sing with us, but we get her to repeat her plan into her mic." Alvin said, turning a corner, about two blocks from his house.

"Won't she know her mic is on?" Jeanette wondered.

"No offense, but I don't think she's that bright." Alvin said.

"She has to be somewhat smart if Simon fell for her." Jeanette said.

Alvin walked through the gate to the park, he saw Theodore sitting on a park bench, Eleanor walking towards an ice cream cart.

"I'll call you back in a minute." he said, then he hung up.

"Little brother." Alvin said, walking towards the bench.

"Hey Alvin. What's up?" Theodore said.

"Girl drama." Alvin sighed.

"With Brittany?" Theo asked.

"No, Danielle." Alvin said, sitting down.

"But isn't she dating Simon?" he asked. "You can't do that to Simon, man. I mean I know she's not smart like Simon, but, Simon's our brother." he worriedly said.

"What? No. Back up. How do you know she's not smart? Simon said they were in the lab one day, and she was a genius." Alvin asked.

"You saw that, too. Me and Ellie saw that scene in the lab, but decided not to tell Jean. We knew it would break her heart. I thought Danielle was smart while she was talking about that boron stuff. But I realized she was faking it, because I saw her in the library one day.

"How does that pr-"Alvin started.

"Let me finish. Danielle was there, and she sat down next to Catherine and handed her a $10 bill. Then, Catherine pulled out a report cover, and handed it to Danielle.

Danielle smiled, and walked out."

Alvin knew Catherine wasn't exactly popular. Okay, this girl was female Urkel. She'd always try to avoid the lunch, by eating outside. Of the few conversations Alvin picked

up, she was gullible. So it didn't shock him that Catherine did Danielle's homework. All she was looking for was a friend.

"So she was only acting smart to impress him? This plan is becoming more complicated than I thought." Alvin muttered.

"What plan?" Theodore asked, just as Eleanor came to the bench with two chocolate sundaes. She was talking to her friend from school.

"Ok bye!" she yelled as her friend jogged on.

"Alvin I wish I knew you were here. I would've gotten you something." Eleanor said.

"Oh, it's okay Ellie. I was just leaving." Alvin said, getting up.

"But-" Theodore protested.

_'At home' _Alvin mouthed, but not so discreetly, because Eleanor saw.

"At home what?" she giggled.

"At home...is where I shower." Alvin blurted out.

"Well, uh, that's some nice info Alvin." Eleanor giggled.

"Just tell her." Theodore sighed.

"Okay, Danielle is a two-timer, who's blackmailing Brittany, and hitting on other dudes even though she "loves" Simon." Alvin explained.

The second she heard that, Eleanor's innocent face, morphed into a scowl. Alvin swore he saw steam flow out of her ears.

"Ellie...are you okay?" Theodore asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm not." she growled.

"I knew something was up with that chick! I felt it in my gut." Eleanor shouted, earning some weird glares from bygoers.

"Um, Ellie? People are watching." Theodore said, warily.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just, I don't like people messing with me, or my sisters." Eleanor said.

"Are we gonna do anything?" Theodore asked.

"In fact. a few minutes ago, I was talking to Britt about that." Alvin said.

"Call them back!" Eleanor said.

"Okay, okay!" Alvin laughed.

He dialed Brittany's number, and after a couple rings, Brittany answered.

"Hello?" Brittany said. Sobbing was no longer heard.

"Hi Brittany!" All three said simultaneously.

"What? Ellie? Theo? Alvin, where are you?" Brittany laughed.

"At the park. I saw them, and learned some new info."

"Such as?" Brittany pondered.

"Who's that?" They heard Jeanette ask.

"Theo, Ellie, and Alvin. They're at the park."

"Put it on speaker." Jeanette insisted.

"Okay, okay." Brittany giggled.

"So what new info do you have?" Brittany asked.

"We all think Danielle isn't as smart as she acts." Theodore said.

"How do you figure? I mean, to do as much damage as she has, you'd have to be pretty clever." Jeanette said.

"Well, I know Catherine does her homework for her." Theodore said.

"Catherine? Isn't she a nerd?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany! That's mean!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"Anyway, she probably didn't know half the stuff she was talking about that day in the lab." Theodore said.

"Lab? What lab?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, well, you see, that first day, when Simon-" Theodore began.

"Dumped me to test whether boron and chlorine would explode, which it would because the atom compounds-" Jeanette began.

"Jean, I love you, but now's not the time for a chemistry lesson." Brittany said.

"Sorry, sometimes I do that. But yeah, that day they were, in the lab." Jeanette said.

"Okay, so they had some cheesy romance scene, straight out of a Twilight movie." Eleanor said.

"I think it was the start of her Simon loving." Alvin said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Brittany asked.

"As I said before, we get her to explain her lunatic plan at the Slammies." Alvin said.

"That's a good plan, Alvin. This sounds like Simon's work." Eleanor joked.

Alvin pretended to be wounded. "Ouch, Ellie."

"Won't she notice if we give her a mic and tell her 'Hey, tell us about your deranged plan.'?" Theodore wondered.

"I was saying we could invite her to sing with us. We'd need Theo to tell Si though, because he'd suspect me, Britt, or Jean." Alvin explained.

"Whoa Alvin. You really thought this through." Theodore said.

"Yeah, I don't like this girl. She's hurting the people I love." Alvin said.

"Awwww, the 'Great Alvin Seville' has a soft side." Brittany said.

"What? No, it's just, tension at the Slammies, gives me...cramps." Alvin stuttered.

"Cramps?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, it's, uh, a boy thing." Alvin stuttered.

"Okay, away from Alvin's body issues, what if she catches on to us trying to expose her? Or what if the mic doesn't work?" Theodore said.

"We record her. Anything you can get of her, being crazy, record it, and keep it." Alvin said.

"Got it." Theodore said.

"Good. Let's go home. You know what they say. Freaks come out at night." Alvin said, looking at a hobo yelling at a stop sign. He also noticed a few streetlights turned on.

"Lady, you look fly. You're as skinny as a pole." he yelled.

"Run, forrest, run!" Brittany laughed.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Eleanor ssaid.

With that, the three ran through the gate, towards the houses.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, when I read the reviews, the smile that bursts across my face, hurts my cheeks. Thank you sooooo much <strong>for all your support! I love reading all of them!<strong>**


	10. Oh No She Didn't

**Sorry for the delay, but I had the chapter 3/4 written, then my computer crashed. I was so pissed! Anyway, here's chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Hate. That is the only thing I can feel for Danielle at the moment. I'm glad she didn't walk to school with us, because she might not have made it. Even though I wasn't allowed to say anything to her, because of what Alvin said last night, at his house.<p>

_"You can't say anything to her. Only Britt and Jean can be upset." Alvin said._

_"Well, what if she hits on you?" Jeanette asked._

If looks could kill, Brittany would be like Michael Myers.

_"Aww, Britt, are you jealous?" Alvin smirked._

_"What? Of course not! It's just, if she hits on you, I'm gonna hit her." Brittany defended._

_"Uh-huh." I joked._

_"Well, what would you do, **honey? **" Brittany asked._

_" I'd politely decline because I don't like her." Alvin said._

_"And?" Brittany led on._

_"She's not that hot anyway." Alvin said._

_Brittany looked at him, ready to tackle._

_"Oh! I have you!" Alvin laughed._

_"Hahahahaha!" Brittany added sarcastically._

_" I'd say, you may be hot, but you're not my Britt." Alvin said seriously._

_"And if you find my Alvin, tell him to call me." Brittany teased._

_" Regis? Kelly? We're still over here." I joked._

_" Why do I have to be mean to her? _" _Jean asked._

If I knew my sister, she wasn't about to be mean to the girl out of the blue.

_"You don't have to, but she probably expects you to, you know." Alvin said._

_"I get it." Jean cut him off._

That's my sis for you. As I came out of my thoughts, I remembered where I was going. I was turning to my locker, but I stopped. _She_ was leaning against Alvin's locker, applying a layer of lip gloss. I was about to turn away, when a flash of red from the other side of the hall caught my eye.

_Alvin._

"Hi Alvie." Danielle cooed.

"It's Alvin." he said, barely acknowledging her.

"Well, I've heard Brittany call you that." Danielle defended.

"That's because Brittany is my girlfriend. You aren't." Alvin huffed.

"Well, that could easily change in a matter of seconds." she said seductively.

"Seconds, minutes, never." Alvin said.

"You're funny." Danielle squealed.

"I like funny guys."

"Then head down to where they shoot Comedy Central." Alvin said shutting his locker.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Danielle said, pushing him against the locker.

"Hard as steel." Alvin said, attempting to push her off.

"That's reeeeal sexy." Danielle said, walking her fingers up his chest.

"Get of-" Alvin was cut off by Danielle talking.

"Alvie, don't deny it. I'm way better for you than _Brat_tany." dANIELLE SAID.

"You know, for a chipette, you're pretty strong." Alvin said.

"Another thing added to my perfections." Danielle giggled.

"Yeah, perfect," Alvin said, sarcastically.

"Admit it." Danielle pushed.

"There's nothing to ad-" Alvin was cut off by Danielle pushing her lips against his.

I couldn't move. Everything went numb. I didn't have to because, I saw Britt coming around the corner. In, like, 3 milliseconds, her face screwed up into a mixture of anger, hurt, fury, and vengeance.

"ALLLVVVVIIIINNNN!" she yelled.

Danielle turned her head towards Brittany, and I could feel her smirk.

"Hi Brittany. Alvin here was just showing me a _good time._" Danielle said.

"What? Britt-" Alvin stuttered, pushing Danielle off of him.

"She better be lying, because God help me, I will kill her, then you're next." Brittany hissed.

I couldn't just sit here and watch Danielle weasel her way in our lives, and hurt everyone I love.

"She's lying Britt!" I said, jumping out from behind my hiding space.

I saw Danielle curse under her breath.

"What's wrong Danni? Didn't think you had witnesses?" I asked.

"No!" Danielle said.

"So you admit it!" Brittany yelled.

"Fine, Brittany. I kissed your boyfriend. But we all know that status is hanging by a thread." Danielle said, matter-of-factly.

"You know, I got a few choice words for you." Brittany hissed.

"Well, Britt, you know what they say.. A picture is worth a thousand words." Danielle said.

"And a uppercut is worth a million." Britt fired.

"Alvie, do you know what your girlfriend, and I use that term loosely, has been doing in her spare time?" Danielle asked.

"Her nails." Alvin said defensively.

"Hey!" Brittany said.

"Well, that's not what I heard. Just look." Danielle said, whipping out her phone.

Alvin took a quick glance, and crossed his arms.

"That's not Brittany." Alvin said.

"Really? Enlighten me." Danielle huffed.

"Well, when we were in 7th grade, I gave Brittany a pink locket. She's worn it everyday, because I've seen it. Where's the locket?" Alvin asked.

"Alright fine, you got me there, but I bet you wouldn't dare act like that in front of - Simon!" she said.

"Hi Danielle!" he said cheerily, walking down the hall with Theo and Jeanette.

"I was just talking to them about the Slammies! I'm sooooo excited!" Danielle said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Simon said.

"You." Jeanette said under her breath.

"Well, we should get going." Simon said, intertwining his fingers with Danielle's.

I know that view was killing Jean, and two days from now, it won't. Since I couldn't say it out loud I texted her.

_Two dayz Jean, only 2 dayz. ; )_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, Still Eleanor POV<strong>

We had to go to a rehearsal for the Slammies. Even though I hate her guts, Danielle's a really good singer. We were trying to decide the second song. It was between _Hot & Cold, Bring It On, _and one final song. But no one had a good idea.

Even though we had endless suggestions, none really fit what we wanted.

Jean looked like she was pondering something.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout Jean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing.

"Ooh, I know. A solo!" Theodore suggested.

"Who should sing it?" I asked.

"Me!" Brittany and Alvin said simultaneously.

"You two always sing the solos." Simon said.

"I don't want to sing a solo." Danielle said.

"We didn't want you to." Brittany said under her breath.

"Well, I guess that counts me out." Simon said.

"I don't think I'm solo material yet." Theodore said.

He's so cute when he's bashful.

"Well, Jean I guess that leaves us." I said.

"Well, I don't know." Jean stuttered.

"C'mon Jean. You have to at least try." Brittany pushed.

"Yeah Jean." Simon said.

Jeanette cringed, then her features softened.

"Okay." Jeanette whispered.

"Guys, let's head home. I'll drop Danielle off." Dave yelled.

"Let's go." Simon said, grabbing Danielle's hand.

Jeanette had this look that absolutely broke my heart. She's goin' down.

I'm going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, new doors. Eleanor's pissed, Jeanette's singing a solo, Danni kissed Alvin. Wait, you just read all this! Screw it. Next chapter is the Slammies!<strong> 2 reviews, I'll update Monday, 3 reviews Sunday, 5, tommorow! See ya! There's also a poll up on my profile!


	11. Tears Dry On Their Own

**I had this chapter written like a bajillion times, then POOF! It's gone, soI'm gonna start writing in Microsoft because they have the Recovery Option. Anyway, chapter 11, on a dish!(I wish, hey that rhymes!)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Brittany's POV-<strong>

I know I had to do this, but I really didn't want to. Even thogugh it was shared dressing room, I didn't want to be in there with her for a single second. She was in there now, doing something, and it was time to record her being a, mean girl. I hit the button, and strolled nonchalantly into the dressing , when I walked in she scoffed.

"Scoff all you want, but you lost!" I boasted.

"Newsflash princess. Just because Alvin is dumb enough to choose you, that's fine. But that doesn't mean the second part is ruined." Danielle said.

Second part?

"Second part?" I asked.

"Yeah. I only needed to get all the publicity. Then, I'm gonna be famous, and I won't need them after that." Danielle said.

"So you were just using them?" I asked, disgusted.

"Well, I actually thought Alvin was hot, but he'd rather be with you for some sick reason. The chubby ones look like they bonded over a Twinkie or something. So that left Simon." Danielle said.

"Did you even care how my sister felt?" I nearly screamed.

"No, because she didn't care about him." Danielle shot.

"More than you!" I yelled.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, because after I'm done with him, she can have him." Danielle smirked.

"You sick witch. I'd stay in here, but I'm afraid of catching a cold." I said, disgusted.

"Nobody's stopping you." She yelled back.

I hit the final record button, satisfied. This chick is going down.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jeanette's POV-<strong>

_I got them mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ves like Jagger_

We finished in our poses, except Danielle took my spot, in Simon's arms. But it didn't matter, because I was still mad at him, but I missed him. I didn't have too much time to mope, because Brittany started talking to the crowd.

"Before Jean sings her first single, we'd like to introduce Simon's new girlfriend, Danielle." Brittany said, as cheerfully as possible.

"However, she has a secret, that we thought you guys would like to know." Alvin said.

I saw Simon's face grow red with anger, while he stepped in front of Danielle protectively.

"Again with this? I knew you two were petty, but to embarrass her is a new low, even for you two." Simon said.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Brittany yelled, trying to get to him.

Alvin shot Simon a 'What-Did-You-Do' look.

"Britt, calm down." Alvin said softly.

"No, nuh-uh I wanna hear what '' has to say. Go ahead Simon, talk!" Brittany said.

"Well, these two have been making false accusations against my girlfriend Danielle?" Simon said.

"How do you know they're false?" Alvin said, angrily.

"Because, you have no evidence." Simon said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, well, well, that's where you're wrong." Brittany said, just as matter-of-factly.

"For once." I heard Ellie mutter.

I tried really hard to stifle a giggler, but Danielle noticed.

"What's so funny?" she mouthed.

"Nunya." I mouthed back, happy at her shocked expression, listening to Britt playing the tape…

_"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, because after I'm done with him, she can have him."_

"Stop the tape." Simon said.

Brittany did so, while Simon separated from Danielle.

"Why?" Simon said.

"Simon, let me explain." Danielle said.

"Nope. I don't wanna hear a word you have to say anymore. Because of you I've hurt the people I care about most." Simon said, looking at me.

I looked at my feet quickly. I didn't want to be mean, but if he doesn't trust me, why should I trust him?

"I didn't hurt them." Danielle said.

"That's a bold-faced lie." Eleanor snorted.

"Get out." Simon said.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Get off the stage, get out of our lives, and stay out." Simon said, angrily.

"Are you kidding me?" Danielle asked, to nobody in particular.

"Nope, because guess what? I'm done with you." Simon said, satisfied.

With that she huffed, and stomped off the stage. The crowd erupted with cheers and claps.

An idea came to my head, which I whispered to Ellie. She beamed and announced,

"Everybody, introducing, Jeanette Miller, singing 'Tears Dry On Their Own' by Amy Winehouse."

The crowd cheered and clapped some more.

_All I can ever be to you  
>Is a darkness that we knew<br>And this regret I got accustomed to  
>Once it was so right<br>When we were at our high  
>Waiting for you in the hotel at night<em>

_I knew I hadn't met my match_  
><em>But every moment we could snatch<em>  
><em>I don't know why I got so attached<em>  
><em>It's my responsibility<em>  
><em>And you don't owe nothing to me<em>  
><em>But to walk away, I have no capacity<em>

_He walks away, the sun goes down_  
><em>He takes the day, but I'm grown<em>  
><em>And in your way in this blue shade<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own<em>

_I don't understand_  
><em>Why do I stress the man?<em>  
><em>When there's so many better things at hand<em>  
><em>We could've never had it all<em>  
><em>We had to hit a wall<em>  
><em>So this is inevitable withdrawal<em>

_Even if I stop wanting you_  
><em>A perspective pushes through<em>  
><em>I'll be some next chipmunk's other chipette soon<em>  
><em>I cannot play myself again<em>  
><em>I should just be my own best friend<em>  
><em>Not end up getting heartbroken in the end<em>

_He walks away, the sun goes down_  
><em>He takes the day, but I'm grown<em>  
><em>And in your way in this blue shade<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own<em>

_So we are history_  
><em>Your shadow covers me<em>  
><em>The sky above, a blaze<em>

_He walks away, the sun goes down_  
><em>He takes the day, but I'm grown<em>  
><em>And in your way in this blue shade<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own<em>

_I wish I could sing no regrets_  
><em>And no emotional debts<em>  
><em>Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets<em>  
><em>So we are history<em>  
><em>The shadow covers me<em>  
><em>The sky above, a blaze that only lovers see<em>

_He walks away, the sun goes down_  
><em>He takes the day, but I'm grown<em>  
><em>And in your way in my blue shade<em>  
><em>My tears dry on their own<em>

_He walks away, the sun goes down_  
><em>He takes the day, but I am grown<em>

_And in your way in my deep shade  
>My tears dry on their own<em>

_He walks away, the sun goes down_  
><em>He takes the day, but I'm grown<em>  
><em>And in your way in my deep shade<em>  
><em>My tears dry-y-y-y-y<em>

I stood there for a second catching my breath. I took a final bow, and walked off stage. Everybody but Simon was ecstatic. Simon was just standing there, staring at his feet. I kind of wanted him to feel guilty and wrong, because he was. I thanked everybody, and started walking towards my dressing room, but I was stopped by a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Jean." Simon said.

I was going to be a big girl, and have an adult responsible conversation with him, not go Brittany on him, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Hi Simon." I said, monotonously.

"I guess, you were right about Danielle." He said, sheepishly.

"I guess I was." I shot fiercely.

"I just wanted to say, you were right, and I should have trusted you." Simon said, guiltily.

"Yeah, you should have listened Simon! This whole thing got me wondering what trust, and friendship mean to you? Are they little light switches that you can turn on and off whenever you feel like?" I asked.

"No." he shot.

"Or are they little things you can leave around, not caring where they end up?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Have you ever seen the 'Telephone' video? You know what Lady Gaga said? She said, 'Trust is like a mirror. You can fix it if it's broke, but you can still see the crack in the reflection. Do you see the crack Simon?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered.

I calmed down a little bit.

"Simon, it's nice you came to apologize, but 'sorry' doesn't always cut it. I'm not little Jeanette that is always gonna forgive you when you do wrong. I've cried, I've screamed, I've mended my heart. Now, it's time to let my tears dry." I said.

I turned to walk into the dressing room. I sat on the ground, put my head against the door, and thought,

'_When did life get so screwed up?'_

Little did Jeanette know, Simon had too gone to his dressing room, thinking about what he could have said to the furious chipette.

"_Jeanette, I love you. I've always loved you. But I know you don't love me, on account of the fact I've been an oblivious idiot. But I still love you, Netta."_


	12. Screw ups, and More Plans

**OMG, I feel bad for making u guys wait like that. But, in my defense I was grounded for getting a bad grade in Spanish. But I'm getting better! De todos modos, aqui esta el capitulo 12! (Anyway, here's chapter 12!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

Because Danielle alienated everyone I care about, I had to get them back. It'd been 3 days since the Slammies. Theodore forgave me right away. He's always been the sweet caring one. Alvin was still on the fence. I mean, he was talking to me, but wasn't, you know. The Chipettes had a completely different approach. Brittany hated my guts , but that might've been for calling her a petty liar. Every time I see the girl she kills me with her eyes. Jeanette didn't talk to me, look at me, stand near me. Eleanor was kind of like Alvin, she would say hi, bye, but never hold a conversation. I decided to start now. She'd either kill me, or...kill me.

"Uh, hi B-Britt." I sttutered.

Alvin shook his head next to her, but didn't say anything. Neither did Brittany.

"I-I wanted to a-apologize, for calling you, p-" I started.

Alvin hit me on the arm, mentally saying, 'DON'T SAY IT!'

"It's okay, Simon. I forgive you, for now." Brittany huffed.

I would've said more, but we walked up to the front of the school.

Jeanette walked by, talking to Eleanor.

"Bye Ellie." Theodore said.

"Bye Teddy!" Eleanor giggled.

"Bye Britt!" Alvin said, letting go of her hand.

"Bye-bye, Alvie!" Brittany said, batting her eyes.

Alvin groaned, then trudged to his friends.

"Bye Netta." I said, hoping for some type of a response.

"Bye, Britt!" she said, as if she didn't hear me.

I can't say I didn't deserve that. I'm definitely going to get her back.

How is a completely different thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin's POV<strong>

I've got to help Simon. We all know he screwed up, but, he's a human, er, chipmunk, and we all make mistakes. Brittanyw as mad at him, but she felt sorry for Jeanette. You would think she'd be happy now that she could go out with Simon, but Brittany says that Jeanette is 'holding her dignity.' I guess it's a woman thing. Anyway, he's just so mopey. He came home today, stomped upstairs, and slammed the door. I assumed he was crying.

"Si?" I yelled upstairs.

I heard a door open, followed by a "What?" he yelled.

"You okay?" I asked. I know, not a smart question.

"Yes, Alvin. I completely screwed up my chances with the girl of my dreams, and now she hates me. I'm on cloud 9!" he said sarcastically.

I started my way upstairs, and got to our bedroom door, and opened it.

"Look, Si, I've been thinking, and I'm going to help you." I said.

"Why?" he said angrily.

"Because I know how to romance girls like Brittany, so girls like Jeanette should come easily." I smirked.

"Okay, what are you thinking of?" he said.

"Welllll..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I can't right the next chapter until I get some votes on my poll! Go now! Hurry! I'll upload soon! Also, Chipwrecked has been nominated for the KCA's so keep your voting streak, and make Chipwrecked a winner! Till' next time! ; )<strong>


	13. You guys need to vote!

**URGENT!**

**I KNOW I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THIS, BUT I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE ON THE POLL SO THAT I **

**CAN UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEEEEASE!**

**HIT MY NAME UP THERE ^^ SO THAT YOU CAN SEE HOW **

**SI GETS HIS GIRL BACK**

**PEACE AND PICKLES, CHIPMUNK CHICA**


	14. You called me 'Netta'

**I am sooo sorry! There were some things going on that I needed to take care of, with school, and family. But I'm not dead. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's POV<strong>

Because Danielle alienated everyone I care about, I had to get them back. It'd been 3 days since the Slammies. Theodore forgave me right away. He's always been the sweet caring one. Alvin was still on the fence. I mean, he was talking to me, but wasn't, you know. The Chipettes had a completely different approach. Brittany hated my guts , but that might've been for calling her a petty liar. Every time I see the girl she kills me with her eyes. Jeanette didn't talk to me, look at me, stand near me. Eleanor was kind of like Alvin, she would say hi, bye, but never hold a conversation. I decided to start now. She'd either kill me, or...kill me.

"Uh, hi B-Britt." I sttutered.

Alvin shook his head next to her, but didn't say anything. Neither did Brittany.

"I-I wanted to a-apologize, for calling you, p-" I started.

Alvin hit me on the arm, mentally saying, 'DON'T SAY IT!'

"It's okay, Simon. I forgive you, for now." Brittany huffed.

I would've said more, but we walked up to the front of the school.

Jeanette walked by, talking to Eleanor.

"Bye Ellie." Theodore said.

"Bye Teddy!" Eleanor giggled.

"Bye Britt!" Alvin said, letting go of her hand.

"Bye-bye, Alvie!" Brittany said, batting her eyes.

Alvin groaned, then trudged to his friends.

"Bye Netta." I said, hoping for some type of a response.

"Bye, Britt!" she said, as if she didn't hear me.

I can't say I didn't deserve that. I'm definitely going to get her back.

How is a completely different thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin's POV<strong>

I've got to help Simon. We all know he screwed up, but, he's a human, er, chipmunk, and we all make mistakes. Brittanyw as mad at him, but she felt sorry for Jeanette. You would think she'd be happy now that she could go out with Simon, but Brittany says that Jeanette is 'holding her dignity.' I guess it's a woman thing. Anyway, he's just so mopey. He came home today, moped to the couch, and watched the Spanish channel. And we don't speak Spanish.

"Si?" I said.

I saw him look up, and his eyes looked dead.

"What?" he said.

"You okay?" I asked. I know, not a smart question.

"Yes, Alvin. I completely screwed up my chances with the girl of my dreams, and now she hates me. I'm on cloud 9!" he said sarcastically.

"Look, Si, I've been thinking, and I've decided you need help." I said.

"Really?" he said, sarcastically.

"Yeah" I said.

"How are you gonna help me?" he questioned.

**-Simon's POV-**

"Look Si. You know Jeanette better than me, so I can't offer much, but I do know this. Jeanette isn't Brittany. If I had pissed her off like you did Jeanette, I'd be limping right now." He said.

"Your point being?" I asked, even though I knew he was right.

"Jeanette is a forgiving person. You have to let her know you care." He said.

"That's the thing Alvin; I have no idea on how to do that!" I said, desperately.

"Well, Si, I don't have any ideas." Alvin said.

"Alvin! Please! You watch all those sappy movies with Brittany! Those have to be jam-packed with stuff!" I begged.

"You're the genius. Use your Einstein smarts or whatever." he said.

Brothers. The ones you count on. Most of the time.

"Alvin, can't you just help me." I said.

"Well, y'know Si, if you're just going-" he started, but I cut him off.

The idea hit me like a ton of bricks. "I got it." I whispered getting wide-eyed.

**-Alvin's POV-**

_'Aw, damn. He's getting wide-eyed.'_

**-Back to Simon-**

I had the perfect idea.

"Earth to Simon. Helloooo?" Alvin called.

"Al, I need a solo on Saturday's concert." I said, excited.

"Si, that's more like Dave's department." Alvin said from the refrigerator.

"Oooh cake!" he said.

I got off the couch, and walked into the kitchen. He had already dug into the chocolate mousse cake that was in the fridge.

"Where'd you get the cake?" I asked.

"Fwige." Alvin said with a mouth full of cake. Then, I heard Theodore walk in the house.

"Hey Theo. Do you know where-" I started.

"MY CAKE!" he shrieked.

"Oops." Alvin chuckled nervously.

"Alvin," Theo whined. "I made this for Eleanor. It was her favorite. Raspberry chocolate mousse cake with white chocolate shavings." He said.

"Well, Theo, you didn't really leave a note." Alvin defended.

"Yes I did!" he said picking up a pink post-it note.

_"Don't eat. –Theodore"_ Alvin read.

"Heh heh." Alvin chuckled.

I just shook my head disapprovingly, and headed down to my lab. I had work to do.

…

**-Jeanette's POV-**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had just finished an amazing cover of Party Rock Anthem. Everybody waved and blew kisses (Brittany and Alvin), and walked off the stage. Well, except for Simon. He stood on the stage, with a mic in hand, and said.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. I would like to dedicate this solo to someone, who is very near and dear to my heart. I'm sure most of you witnessed the Slammies last week. I was a horrible friend to this Chipette, and I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me. Ladies and gentleman, introducing Jeanette Miller."

I panicked on the inside, but Brittany was already pushing me on the stage saying "Go! Go!"

I stood near Simon and waved to the audience.

"Jean, I hope this song can, sort of, explain the way I feel.

Soft music to Jack Johnson's "Better Together" played as Simon looked at me. I looked at him, and in that moment something hit me.

**No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart  
>Our dreams, and they are made out of real things<br>Like a shoebox of photographs  
>With sepia-toned loving<br>Love is the answer  
>At least for most of the questions in my heart<br>Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
>And how come it's so hard?<br>It's not always easy and  
>Sometimes life can be deceiving<br>I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together  
>Mmm, it's always better when we're together<br>Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together  
>Well, it's always better when we're together<br>Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
>And all of these moments<br>Just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
>But I know that they'll be gone<br>When the morning light sings  
>And brings new things<br>For tomorrow night you see  
>That they'll be gone too<br>Too many things I have to do  
>But if all of these dreams might find their way<br>Into my day to day scene  
>I'd be under the impression<br>I was somewhere in between  
>With only two<br>Just me and you  
>Not so many things we got to do<br>Or places we got to be  
>We'll sit beneath the mango tree now<br>Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
>Mmm, we're somewhere in between together<br>Well, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, it's always better when we're together<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm  
>I believe in memories<br>They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
>Hey now, and when I wake up,<br>You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
>But there is not enough time,<br>And there is no, no song I could sing  
>And there is no combination of words I could say<br>But I will still tell you one thing  
>We're better together.<strong>

Then, Simon got on his knees.

"Jeanette, I've gone over this a million times in my head, and each time, it still didn't compare to how horrible I feel for causing you so much pain. Jean, I can't take not seeing your wonderful smile every day, or hearing your soft, beautiful voice each day. I know that I can't begin to fathom how much you mean to me. Jeanette Olivia Miller, I love you. I love you more than my lab, my beakers, science itself." That caused a round of gasps to circle through the audience.

"Jean, I'm begging you hear me out. Please forgive me. Please Netta." He pleaded.

"You called me Netta." I sniffled. Was I crying? I didn't even notice until now.

The sparkle of hope in his eyes grew as he stood up and took my hands.

"What do you say Jeanette?" he asked me.

"You love me more than science?" I smiled.

"You have no idea." He smiled.

And you know what he did next…

He kissed me! On stage, in front of all of Los Angeles to see! It was the most magical and wonderful kiss I've ever had! Our first kiss!

He broke the kiss, and I was kind of disappointed.

He turned and waved to the crowd and yelled "Good night LA!"

He picked me up bridal style and carried me offstage. I giggled all the way there. Everybody else was nowhere to be found. He set me down, took my hands and looked deep in my eyes.

"Thank you Simon. I love you." I beamed. New words, yet, they felt so natural.

"I love you too, Jeanette." He smiled.

We leaned in for another kiss, but were interrupted by Alvin blowing a rollup party blower in between our faces. We looked up to see Alvin cracking up, Brittany rolling her eyes, and Ellie and Theo were sharing a cupcake.

"Okay, it's great that you guys just confessed your nerd love," he said.

" Alvin." Brittany hit his arm.

"Let me finish, woman! Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, nerd love! You guys are in love, yay! This calls for…" Alvin said.

Eleanor and Theodore were leaning in to hear what he had to say.

"A TRIPLE DATE!" he yelled.

"What?" Simon exclaimed.

"I said, you guys and your nerd love confession calls for a TRIPLE DATE!" Alvin repeated.

"I swear, for the smart one, you're pretty slow." He muttered.

Brittany giggled.

"Actually, I'm totally on board with that." Simon said, grabbing my hand.

"Well then let's go." Alvin said, strutting through the stage door to the limo, humming _Sexy and I Know It._

"He's a nut." Brittany said.

"Actually, he's your boyfriend." I said, smiling.

"Don't remind me." Brittany said.

"C'mon Britt. You know you love him." I said. We all started walking towards the limo.

"Yeah, I guess." She blushed.

Alvin then came back to Britt, picked her up bridal style, and started towards the limo again. But not before winking at Simon and saying

"Yeah, I got moves to little brother." And walking off.

We just shook our heads and laughed, climbing into the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add the 'Cake' scene, because I felt Theo should y'know be in here : ) Also, when Alvin and Simon talk, I had two different files, so I had to combine them. But I think the chapter turned out nice. The next chapter will be the final, I think. :( But I have a few new ideas for more stories. Even an <em>Alvinor.<em> So, until the next chapter, which won't take forever to upload. I swear. : )**


End file.
